Sequel to Second Chance
by Taylorblue21
Summary: Annabeth and Percy are finally together, but will that change? Or will they finally get the happy ending they deserve?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One-Annabeth:**

We were supposed to grow old together. Have a bunch of grandchildren and watch them from the front porch, right? Wrong. Because now I am here kneeling in front of a headstone that read, "loving husband, son, and friend". Yes, the savior of Olympus is dead. The love of my life is gone.

"Percy!" I screamed as I jolted awake. Panting heavily, I crawled out of the bed and scrummaged around until I found the phone. I had been having these crazy dreams for a while now and they were really starting to scare me.

Although we are engaged, we still haven't moved in together yet. I work as an architect and Percy is in college studying to work at Sea World! Just kidding, he wants to be a marine biologist. He is living with his mom until he starts working, and since I already am I have my own place.

"Hello?" he asked groggily. I breathed a sigh of relief. I know they are just dreams, but when you're a demigod they usually have some insight into the future.

"Percy? Sorry I didn't look at the clock, go back to sleep," I whispered. It was so silent it felt creepy to talk at a normal tone. Glaring at my alarm clock, I realized it was two o'clock in the morning. Oops.

"Its okay, don't worry about it. What's wrong?" he questioned. I could imagine his eyebrows creasing together like they always do when he's worried.

"Can you come over please? I've been having those dreams again, and I won't rest till I see you alive and breathing," I confessed. It sounded really desperate, but he hasn't ever come over in the middle of the night so I didn't know if he would be willing to or not.

"Of course, Annabeth. I'll be over there in about 10 minutes. Oh, and can Grover come by for a minute? He said he needed to talk to you about something," his tone was very amused.

"Yeah, that's fine. Love you," I yawned. Today was my day off, and I couldn't be happier. A day of sitting on the couch, eating popcorn, while watching Hop. Bunnies are officially my second favorite animal, losing only by a smidge to the owl.

"Love you too," he chuckled. We hung up, but I still held the phone in my hands. What was so dang funny?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-Percy**

Grover was glaring at the window the whole ride to Annabeth's place, but I couldn't help it. This was a situation you can't help but laugh at. When he started to talk it would bring up another round of chuckles, so he ignored me.

I sighed, "Grover are you really not gonna talk to me?". He gave me a look that said are-you-really-asking-me-that? I rolled my eyes and climbed out of the car. When he walked ahead of me I had to stifle a laugh as to what he was wearing. Which consisted of a cowboy hat, a plaid button up shirt, a red bandana that ties around the neck, and nice cowboy boots.

Grover started walking a lot faster, so I figured he heard me when I accidentally let a chuckle slip. Since he had gotten a pretty good distance ahead of me, when I arrived at her doorstep I saw her gawking at Grover.

"Am I being punked?" she asked. The bewildered look on her face made it obvious she was serious. I couldn't hold it in any longer, I started laughing hysterically until I was rolling on the floor. I'm sure Annabeth would have too if she knew what happened.

"Can I come in yonder ma'am?" Grover asked. She nodded and went to drag me into the apartment with them. Her eyes were beaming with curiosity and I knew if she didn't get some answers soon she would get frisky.

"What happened to you Grover?" she demanded. He looked at me for assistance, but I sat down on the couch and averted my gaze to Annabeth instead.

Grover sighed, "Fine I reckon I'll tell this 'un. While I was spreadin' the word of Pan, I runs into the Hunters. Of course Artemis and Apollo was with 'em. I accident'ly let it slip that I loathe country music right n' front of Apollo. I ain't never seen the Sun God so flustered in me life. So he put a spell on me, and I ain't gots a clue how to git rid of it."

Annabeth was very amused, but she looked thoughtful. Her face cleared of any emotion and then she lost it. She began to roll on the floor and laugh 'till her face turned red and she started complaining about her stomach hurting. It was so contagious that I had to join in with her, all the while Grover was standing in front of the T.V with a bright blush on his face.

"Well I reckon y'all ain't gonna be any help. So I'll just be on my way. I'll take me a cab. Good day," he tipped his hat at us and left without another word. It took Annabeth and I a little while to recover from the laughing fit.

**Ta Da! No pranks for Annabeth :) I will try to update as much as I can, if I forget remind me! Thanks so much for the reviews! You guys are awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-Annabeth**

"I just can't lose you Percy," I concluded. He knew about the dreams, but this was the first time I had ever been at his grave. My eyes started to sting and I could feel the tears trying to brim over, but I managed to hold them in.

"Hey," he whispered, "I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. I promise." The sincere look in his eyes calmed me instantly. In the back of my mind there was this nagging feeling that kept telling me to beware, but when I was with Percy I was able to ignore it.

"Thank you. I missed you," I confessed. The only time we get to see each other is when he doesn't have school and I don't have work, which is not very much. I don't know how I'd survive without these phone calls everyday.

"I bet I missed you more," he yawned. It was about 2:30 now, and we were both only hanging on by a thread. His breathing was starting to slow, so I knew he was on the brink of falling asleep. My arms were wrapped around his neck and they were loosening as I was losing consciousness.

"Nuh uh" I argued. He didn't respond so I concluded that I had won this argument. However, I soon lost to sleep, and my eyelids slipped shut. I slept free of nightmares, content to be in Percy's arms.

**This chapter was shorter than I thought, sorry guys! And yes, I do try to update as much as I possibly can. I just don't like waiting forever for someone to finish a story, so I'm trying not to be like that :) Thank you so much for the reviews! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-Percy:**

I adjusted to the light as I woke up, Annabeth was still dead asleep on top of me. Since there was nothing else to do, I started thinking about recent things happening in my life. Calypso was gone, she went to explore the world with her fellow titans. She told me that she was not angry with me and that she knew all along that there was something missing.

I was grateful that she was so understanding, we still keep in touch but not very often. Which reminded me that I was supposed to text her today, she said they found something cool at the beach and wanted to tell me about it.

My fingers crawled lazily to my phone, begging to reach its destination. It must have fell out of my pocket when I fell off the couch last night. Annabeth and I had fallen asleep on the floor, and I couldn't get up or it would jostle her. So when I felt the cool metal slipping into my hand, I couldn't help but smile in victory.

"Morning," she teased. Annabeth's hands were folded across my chest with her head resting on them, giving me an amused look. I sneaked a glance at my phone and it confirmed that it was 8 o'clock, which made me feel really bad. This was me and Annabeth's day off and I wasted a perfect opportunity to sleep in over a pointless text message.

"I'm sorry I woke you up," I whispered with a sheepish grin. She rolled her eyes as if that was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard.

"I usually get up at 6, so this is sleeping in. Don't be sorry," she assured me. Which I was thankful for, I'm glad she got a couple more hours of sleep.

"So what do you want to do today?" she continued. An idea came to me and I was about to voice it, mouth open and ready, but I had an errand I had to do that would take a while.

"Well I have to leave at 12, me and Grover are getting our tuxes today," I stated sadly. The wedding was in a couple of days, and the Aphrodite girls told us that we should get our tuxes closer to the wedding in case we gained weight. I started laughing stating that they were joking, but they were silent so I knew they were serious.

"Oh," she said sounding dejected. Her saddened expressions soon turned into a thoughtful gaze. Usually that means a light bulb has gone off in her head and she has a good idea.

"I could cook breakfast and then we could watch Hop," she suggested. I couldn't help but laugh, I should've known Annabeth would use her love for bunnies to her advantage. Our last day off was a couple of weeks ago and Annabeth had bought the movie last weekend, so she had been begging me to watch it with her ever since she got it.

I sighed and she got up thanking me repeatedly. I didn't even have to say anything, she already knew I would give in. The floor was so comfortable that I almost fell back asleep, but I knew I should help fix breakfast. So I grudgingly got to my feet and did a few stretches before making my way into the kitchen.

**I hope that answers your questions about Calypso :) Please review! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-Annabeth: **

A permanent grin was etched into my face as I realized I was going to be Mrs. Jackson in a couple of days. Tomorrow was going to consist of nothing but running around Camp Half Blood, and checking everything off the list. Being the Daughter of the Goddess of Wisdom and all, I thought it would be best to make a list so we didn't forget anything. We thought about re-locating the wedding location, but thought over all the reasons we picked it and decided against it. Besides third times the charm, right?

"What are we making?" he whispered in my ear, as his arms snaked around my waist. It was times like these that make me wish I could just rest my head against his shoulder and relax. Our time was limited though, so I had to step out of the comfort of his arms to get the ingredients.

"I am making pancakes, eggs, and sausage," I stated, making sure to put extra emphasis on the I. He jutted his lip out and gave me puppy dog eyes, which would not this time. Instead my attention was on getting the pancake batter ready.

"Fine then," he grumbled. Another glance backwards confirmed that he was seated at the kitchen table, playing with his fingers. His ADHD was kicking in and I knew he would probably want something to work on.

I sighed, "I'll get the eggs and pancakes and you can make the sausage." He shot me a thankful glance and quickly made his way towards the refrigerator. We had everything cooked in about 10 minutes, so I was grateful for the assistance. As I was fixing the plates, Percy started going towards the table.

"Nope, we are eating breakfast on the couch. Can you put in Hop please?" I asked. He rolled his eyes and made his way towards the DVDs. I poured us some milk and place them on the coasters in the living room, my dad said my mom used to always do that. I went back into the kitchen and grabbed the plates, the movie was already in and waiting to be watched.

"Thank you my dear," I said as I place a kiss on his cheek. Its funny how we are engaged and he still blushes when I kiss him. He mumbled a "your welcome" and started the movie.

**Its hard writing two stories at the same time, sorry for the delay! Please review! Thanks! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-Percy:**

When I saw that it was a movie most likely made for kids, I figured it would be too fake and uninteresting. I was definitely wrong. The movie was hilarious, and after living at the same camp as the Stoll brothers, that's saying a lot. The movies we usually watch are romantic comedies, so I'm glad that we now have a new genre to add to the list.

"I'm guessing you liked it?" Annabeth questioned. We were sitting up on the couch with my arm wrapped around her waist and her head against my shoulder. Before answering her question, I stole a quick glance at the clock on the TV. It revealed that it was 11, we only had a hour left.

"Yes, I sure did. Nice pick," I complimented. My mind wandered to what we would do now. Most likely not watch another movie, we already ate, and we had already seen every part of Manhattan.

"Thank you. What would you like to do now?" she asked. We didn't have to think long before my phone started to ring, indicating I had a text message. Oh no.

"We just never get a break do we?" I chuckled darkly. We already had limited time together to begin with, and now we have no more. She shot me a look that said tell-me-what-happened.

"Grover said that the appointment got moved up so I have to leave now," I whispered. I refused to look Annabeth in the eye, knowing that I would just find sadness behind her gaze.

"Hey," she whispered and lifted my chin up in the process, "its "okay. One more day and then we are home free. We'll have all the time in the world. So don't be sad." I knew she was right, but I was still upset that I had to leave. I stood up and pulled her up with me so I could hug her.

"I can't wait for March 27th," I admitted.

"That makes two of us," she smiled. I leaned down and gave her a lingering kiss. I sighed and headed for the door, yelling a quick "love you" over my shoulder. As soon as I stepped out of the apartment I got a really weird feeling, so I patted my pockets until I stumbled upon my keys. She never locks her door, so I decided to lock it for her just in case.

Grover didn't have a car, he preferred to walk and run in the wild. So I had to pick him up from the Camp. On the way there I turned on the radio, desperate for a distraction. Which, thankfully, it worked and I was at the camp in no time. Grover sauntered over to the passenger seat dressed in a green t-shirt, blue jeans, a baseball cap to hide his horns, and Reeboks. He must have noticed my bewildered expression, because he answered with a look of victory.

"Aphrodite didn't want me going to your wedding looking like I just got out of a rodeo, so she made Apollo remove the spell. But now I actually like country music and I have a feeling he had something to do with it," he grumbled. I just laughed and started driving.

We talked about old times most of the way there, part of it was spent with Grover memorizing all the country music stations. I had to stifle a laugh when I figured out that that was what he was doing. When we made it to the shop, I sighed and mentally prepared myself. I was very surprised at how fast it went though, I thought it would have taken a really long time. We would get the occasional peek through the windows from girls, but I told Grover that I was just standing in their way and that they were really looking at him.

I payed for the tuxes and thanked them for their help. I dropped Grover off and by the time I got home it was night time and I was ready for bed. I was asleep before I even hit the pillow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7-Annabeth:**

Today was the day. It is around noon and the wedding starts at 5. Yesterday was over and we managed to get everything done by sundown, so the only thing that was on our minds was getting ready on time.

Thalia is my maid of of honor, Grover is the best man, two of my sisters are the flower girls, and Rachel, Piper, and Clarisse are my bridesmaids. This is how we had it planned the first time, and they were more than willing to resume their places this time around. The color for the wedding was going to be sea green, but Percy was quick to object to that idea. So we went with blue instead, which was fine by me since its his favorite color.

"You look gorgeous, Annabeth!" Thalia exclaimed. I could feel the heat rise up and color my cheeks. I was the first one to get my make up and hair done since mine would take the longest.

"Thank you," I mumbled. Piper claimed that Thalia was next and I was quick to get out of the way. The Daughters of Aphrodite told me that I didn't have to wear the dress until closer to the wedding, which I was grateful for. The dress was simple, it had no train, no matter how much Piper insisted it should, instead it stopped just above my feet. It had white flower patterns that went around the torso, the beads that were attached to the patterns made the dress look like it was sparkling.

"Try these on," my mother demanded. Rachel and I had gone shoe shopping a couple of weeks ago, and she was bewildered that I refused to look at any of the high heels. So I bought a pair of white sandals that had flower patterns that matched my dress.

"Fine," I grumbled. I was hoping with every fiber of my being that they wouldn't fit, but sadly they didn't listen to my wishes. They were a perfect fit, and Athena smiled, probably already knowing she was going to get me in heels one way or another. I started complaining about how my mom was going to be sorry when I fall flat on my face, but she ignored me.

"Is it safe?" Poseidon asked. The girls looked around the room at each other, and assured the God of the Sea that everyone is covered. He entered the tent wearing Bermuda shorts, with a button up Hawaiian shirt, and flip flops. He had a suspicious item in his grasp, with a chain leaking out the side of his fist. Poseidon looked around the tent until his eyes fell on me and he smiled as he walked over.

"There is the lovely bride-to-be," he grinned, "I've been holding onto this for a while now, I was going to give it to you a while back but..well you know what happened. When Percy was born I engraved two seashells into the palace, one is still there and the other is for you. Its something blue."

By the time he ended his speech, the tears that were welling up in my eyes had brimmed over. I hugged him fiercely, which must have surprised him since it took him a minute to hug me back.

"May I?" he asked. I nodded, wiping tears away as I turned around. He hooked the clasp around my neck, and I turned back around and gave him a softer hug this time. I thanked him profusely and told him he didn't know how much it means to me.

After we parted he wished me luck and left to resume his place with the boys. The ceremony was getting close and it was time to put on my dress. The other girls had their make up and hair done, and were changing out of their outfits into their dresses as well. Rachel and Thalia helped me into my dress, which I was very thankful for because it was a lot more complicated than it looked.

We were all ready and decided to just talk until the ceremony begins. My mind wandered to the "something new, something borrowed, something blue" thing they always say. I had something new, the shoes Athena bought me. Something blue was the necklace that Poseidon gave me, so what was something borrowed?

"I have used this many times and I know you need something borrowed," Aphrodite smiled. In her hands was a scrunched up garter, and I could feel my face turn bright red. I started to tell her that it was okay that she should save it, but she interrupted me.

"Oh come on, Annabeth. Its for good luck, and it is also a tradition. Now are you going to put it on or shall I put it on for you?" she questioned. I knew she wasn't kidding, so I took the garter from her hands and put it in its place. She stood up straighter, winked at me, and went to go talk with her daughters.

"You ready dear?" my father questioned me. I must have been so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't hear him enter. I concentrated on the sounds around me and could hear faint music playing, the girls started to stand.

"I think I am," I smiled. Aphrodite lined up all the girls and me and my dad stood behind Clarisse. Slowly, one by one they made their way out of the tent until finally it was our turn. I looked up at my dad and he offered me his arm, which I took with confidence. The wedding march began and we made our way out of the tent.


	8. Chapter 8 PartOne

**Chapter 8-Percy Part One:**

I could feel my breath catch in my throat as I saw Annabeth walking down the isle. She looked absolutely beautiful, her stormy grey eyes settling on me. My feet started moving on their own accord until I felt a hand on my shoulder. Grover.

"She's almost here man," he chuckled. I rolled my eyes and ignored him, my attention was now on the beautiful blonde making her way towards me. After what felt like an eternity, she was standing in front of me with a smile that could light up a room.

Her father placed her hand in mine as he gave Annabeth a kiss on the cheek, he then proceeded to sit down in the front row. We were going to ask Hera to marry us, but she didn't really favor Annabeth and I too much. So instead we went with Chiron, which I'm glad we did since we are both so close to him. He began to recite the lines that have been around for a very long time.

When he asked if anyone objected to our marriage, I was scared Calypso was going to come out of no where and claim that she did. But there were no objectors, and I breathed a sigh of relief. He continued to our vows and had us put on each others wedding rings as we repeated them.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," Chiron concluded. I leaned down and gave her a gentle, quick kiss, and turned us around to face the crowd. She put her arm in mine as we walked down the isle together, Mr. and Mrs. Percy Jackson. We made our way towards the reception, which is in the Big House, with Grover and Thalia hot on our trail.

"Congrats Percy!" Grover exclaimed as he clapped me on the shoulder. I thanked him and we continued on our way, chatting about the ceremony and what we are going to do when the reception is over. As we were nearing the Big House, my mind wandered to how many people were going to be witnessing me and Annabeth's first dance. I thanked the Gods for the dance lessons I took on my days off that she was working.

"I love you Mrs. Jackson," I whispered in her ear. My eyes traveled the room, Aphrodite really went all out in decorating the main floor of the Big House. There was blue everywhere; blue gift bags, blue tablecloth, blue chairs, blue streamers..you get the point. The only thing that wasn't blue was the wedding cakes, they decided to do two separate ones. One for Annabeth, which is decorated with grey icing and a big owl covering the top. And one is for me, which is covered with sea green and a bunch of little sea creatures circling around it.

"As I love you Mr. Jackson," she said with a wink. Unable to hold back anymore, I lifted her chin up and pressed my lips to hers. We were soon interrupted by Chiron announcing that it was time for our dance. Annabeth got to pick the wedding color, so I got to pick the song for this dance.

"My lady," I bowed and offered my hand like they did in movies. She laughed as a light blush colored her cheeks, and she took my hand. As we started to move towards the center of the room, "I wanna be your everything" by Keith Urban came on. I knew she had never heard it before by the the way she tilted her head to the side and listened to the beat.

As we stopped in the middle, I put one hand on her waist and the other went to grasp her hand as she snaked her other hand around to the small of my back. It took everything in me not to jump up as she brushed against my Achilles spot. She gave me an apologetic look as we swayed around in circles to the beat. The chorus began and I sang the lyrics to her to put extra emphasis on them:

**"I wanna be the wind that fills your sails**

**And be the hand that lives your veil**

**Be the moon that moves your tides**

**The sun coming up in your eyes**

**Be the wheel that never rusts**

**Be the spark that lights you up**

**All that you've been dreaming of and more**

**So much more, I wanna be your everything"**

As I finished I could see the tears in her eyes that eventually brimmed over and cascaded down her cheeks. I took the hand that was around her waist and gently wiped it away, I gave her a soft kiss before placing my hand back where it was before. The song ended and wherever I looked I saw spots, I wished they would have taken the flash off.

"Can I be your everything, Annabeth?" I whispered, low enough so only she could hear. She rolled her eyes and claimed that I was already her everything. It was now time for the father-daughter dance and I sauntered over to Grover. The song they picked was "My Little Girl" by Tim McGraw, and it was very easy to concentrate with Grover tapping his hooves to the beat.

They were having a conversation and I didn't want to pry, so I studied the room instead. My mom was standing off to the side with Paul, she was watching Annabeth and her dad twirl around on the floor with tears gathering in her eyes. I told Grover I would catch up with him later and approached my mother with a crooked grin.

"Did you really think you'd get off that easy?" I teased. The song was coming to an end, and my mom was giving me a confused look. Sally Blofis is not much of a dancer just like me, so when realization struck her she tried to make excuses as to why she couldn't.

"You'll regret it if you don't," I warned. She knew I was right, if she doesn't try something when she gets the opportunity to, she later on beats herself up about it. A sigh escaped her lips and she reluctantly took my hand, but on the inside I knew she was happy to do it.

Since she wasn't aware that there was going to be a mother-son dance, she didn't get to pick the song. But I knew she wouldn't mind, my mom loves surprises. There is one specific song she told me that I had to play whenever I got married, "My wish" by Rascal Flatts. I had cried a few times today, and as we started moving to the beat I fought against the stinging sensation in my eyes. But I lost and was crying along with my mom, as she was singing parts of the song.

I know my mother well, some of the tears she shed were of sadness. Probably because I would be moving out, and I started listing all the things that I do that annoy her. Like not cleaning my room, or not shutting the toilet seat, or drinking straight from the carton, etc.

"Honey, that's what I love the most, your flaws are what make you who you are. But I don't want to concentrate on you moving out just yet, all that matters right now is that you and Annabeth are happy," she smiled. She always knows how to cheer me up, and as the song ended I told her that I wish her and Paul the best. Her eyes watered up again and she placed a hand on my cheek mumbling something along the lines of "sweet boy", and went back to her husband.

**I'm so mean, I split up this chapter. Sorry guys! I hope the length of it will make up for it! Please Review! Thanks! :)**


	9. Chapter 8 PartTwo

**Chapter 8-Percy Part two:**

I took my place next to Annabeth and we were about to start up a conversation when Chiron announced that it was cake time. We clasped our hands around the cake slicer and ran it through the cake, and Aphrodite took it from there. She had two pieces of each cake before us, and instructed that ladies are first.

Annabeth scooped up a bit of cake and placed it in front of my face, she was wearing a big smile. I leaned down to eat it and felt a hand, mixed with icing, cover my cheek.

"I thought you had more class than that Annabeth," I teased. Before she could respond, my fingers clawed at her piece of cake ready to fire it at her face. Three Daughters of Aphrodite tackled me to the ground, screaming that if I messed up her hair or make up they would chop me up and throw the pieces to Tartarus.

"I surrender! I surrender!" I yelled, struggling to get up. They didn't trust me, so they steered my body towards the table with napkins, forks, snacks,etc., to clean off the mess on my hand. Grumbling the whole time, I removed all the cake from my face and my fist, I then proceeded to discard the dirty remains.

"What are you laughing at, Missy? I'm going to get you back when we return from our honeymoon," I warned. She started to protest, saying I couldn't outsmart her no matter how hard I tried.

"Stoll brothers," I whispered low enough so that only she could hear. Her face paled and I knew she believed me now, the last time they pranked her it involved spiders. Lets just say she learned not to taunt Travis when he says he doesn't want to fight.

"No spiders," she demanded. I chuckled and promised her that I wouldn't do anything that drastic to her fragile self. My revenge was put aside as Annabeth started begging me to tell her where the honeymoon is, again.

"It will last for a couple of months, and you will need warm clothes. That's all I'm saying," I told her for the millionth time. You see girls are confusing creatures, they beg you to tell them what you plan on doing. But if you give in and tell her what it is, she will be mad you ruined the surprise. So I decided to just give her hints, it gives her something to think about and makes her less mad.

"It is now time for the bride to throw the bouquet!" Athena yelled over the chatter. There was a chair in the very front of the room, and her bouquet resting against it. "Single ladies" by Beyonce started blaring as the girls made their way behind Annabeth; some eager to catch it, some were obviously forced up there. The music ended when all of them were gathered, and Annabeth did a countdown to prepare them.

"1...2...3!" she yelled. Her arms flung back and the flowers soared through the air right into Thalia's arms. My mouth felt like it was going to hit the floor as I gaped, along with everyone else, at her. She is a Huntress, they aren't allowed to fall inl love, so how is she going to be the next bride-to-be? Weird. She shrugged it off and walked over to talk to her fellow Huntress', claiming that she shouldn't have been up there anyways.

The girls were settling Annabeth in the chair and her cheeks were very flushed in embarrassment. Two hands were pushing my back, guiding me towards Annabeth. It finally clicked that I was supposed to get the garter, I could feel the blood rising to my cheeks as well. There were cat calls surrounding my ears as I strolled over to where she sat, apologizing to her with my eyes as to what was about to happen.

"You ready?" I asked as I got down on one knee in front of her. She gave me a reassuring smile and nodded, I took a deep breath as I slipped my hands underneath her dress. I took the garter from its place as quickly as possible, trying to make it like peeling off a band aid. Quick and painless. But I could hear her breath hitch as my fingers brushed her leg, I shot her an apologetic look as I sent the garter flying towards the guys.

My suspicions were that Leo was going to catch it, since he had used Nico as a leverage to sail through the air and intercept the garter. But no, it went under his arm and into Apollo's surprised face. He started to make up a haiku, but Artemis came to the rescue and clamped her hand on his mouth.

The rest of the reception was spent with dancing, eating, and talking. We didn't hire a photographer, which we regretted because there were a lot of people who wanted a picture with the newlyweds. But we were happy to do it, its always fun to go back and look at memories of good times. Today has been the best day of my life, and I never want it to end.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9-Annabeth:**

Everyone had left to go home except for me and Percy. Tonight he is going to his moms to pack up the rest of his stuff, and say goodbye. He was coming over first thing in the morning, and then we would leave to somewhere warm for two months. Yes, he still insisted on keeping the honeymoon a secret and I still couldn't figure it out. I have a feeling its going to be out of the country, and definitely at a beach.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked. We were walking to our cars and had no intention of hurrying to get home.

"The honeymoon of course," I stated with a hint of annoyance. He rolled his eyes, knowing all too well of the battle raging inside my head. If he ruined the surprise it wouldn't be as special, but its torture not knowing everything. I decided to shrug it off, when the time comes I can worry about it then. We were now in front of the cars and we both breathed a long sigh.

"As much as I would love to have a nice, long, sappy goodbye, I need to get packing," he stated. I tried to smile and show him that I would be fine, but it was a lot harder than I thought. I had convinced myself that it would be easier to say goodbye to him since it was only for one night, but I hadn't factored in the newlywed lovey-dovey stage.

"Look on the bright side, we will be living together tomorrow. We will have two months filled with just me and you, one night for all the time to come will be worth it," he comforted. I knew he was right, so I nodded and had a real smile forming across my face. He always knows how to cheer me up and make me feel better, there is no doubt in my mind that this marriage will last forever.

"I love you," I whispered. Tears started to gather in my eyes, but I held them back. If I was going to cry at all, it was not going to be in front of Percy.

"I love you too," he responded. I wrapped my arms around his waist and sighed, loving the feeling of his soft arms caressing my back. He gave me a gentle kiss that sent a tingling sensation through my body, leaving me breathless as we parted. We said our goodbyes and left Camp Half Blood, not knowing we were leaving more than only the camp behind.

The drive to the apartment was a lot longer than I thought it would be, so I turned on the radio for a distraction. It helped a great deal, I was soon singing along to "Vanilla Twilight" by Owl City. I had never really listened to the band, I thought "fireflies" was pretty good and when I heard there was a new one I gave it a shot. It eventually ended up becoming my favorite song of theirs.

I had finally reached my apartment and I was happier than ever. The first thing I did when I walked in was take off those painful heels. Standing up would put pressure on my feet, so I settled for a nice bubble bath instead of a shower. It certainly worked it charm, and I had to splash my face with cold water to stay awake. The bath took a good half hour before I forced myself to get out, the robe was nice and soft as it warmed up my skin from the bitter, cold wind.

My thoughts returned to Percy as I changed into my pajamas. I missed him terribly and thought about calling him, but he's at his moms and I don't want to interrupt their time together. My phone started to ring, I glanced at the clock as I reached it and it read 12:00. Now I was very confused, who would be calling so late?

"Hello?" I asked. It was an unknown number, I usually don't answer those but something told me I need to.

"Annabeth? It's me, Sally. Is Percy there?" she questioned.

"I'm sorry, he's not here. I thought he was coming to your house?"

Thoughts were racing around in my mind, trying to figure out where Percy is. Why wasn't he over at his moms? And if he changed his mind, why didn't he call?

"That's what he told me, but he hasn't shown up. I thought maybe he changed his mind and went over to your house, this isn't like him," she whispered the last part. She's right, he has never done anything like this. Something is definitely wrong. There was a knock on the door and I told Sally I would call her tomorrow and that if I found out anything I would let her know. I slowly opened the door, something was holding me back but I opened it up anyway.

"Are you Mrs. Jackson?" the police officer asked me. I nodded, words failing me as to why two police officers were at my door. They slowly took off their hats and held it to their chests.

"I'm sorry ma'am. Your husband was in a car accident. A drunk driver ran a stop light and hit him head on. He didn't make it," he sympathized. My mind couldn't process the words, they wouldn't process the words. The room around me started to spin, colors blending together until the colors were gone and blackness was left in its place. The last thing I heard before I hit the floor, were feet shuffling and someone calling for an ambulance.

**Aww so sad, I cried when I wrote this chapter :'( Sorry it took so long to update, hope it was worth the wait! Please Review! Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10-Annabeth: **

The pain of _his _death is unbearable, each day I can feel myself getting closer to withering away. My hygiene is fine, but there are bags under my eyes and I have lost a lot of weight. The only thing keeping me on this Earth is knowing he would want me to fight till the end.

I was planning on going to Olympus after the honeymoon, but..well you know what happened. But I now have a permanent residence in Olympus, well until I run out of things to build.

The worst part about the move was knowing I wouldn't be able to visit _his _grave every day like I used too. I still have every picture we took, so I used one of them to build a statue of him. After a long day of building things, I kneel in front of his statue and talk to him in hopes that he'll hear me.

Today I got an iris message from Grover a half hour ago, he told me to return to Camp Half Blood immediately. I left without telling anyone, knowing that if I was needed they'd know where to find me. I drove carefully, I know all to well what the results of reckless driving are.

My eyes struggled to stay open as the car swerved a bit to the side, sleep was an unknown creature that didn't exist in my world. After almost hitting a car on one of the back roads, I decided to continue my journey on foot. I was only about half a mile from the strawberry fields anyways.

"Hurry Annabeth!" Grover yelled, excitedly. Now I tell you this satyr loves enchiladas with all of his heart, and right now he is happier than when he eats his enchiladas. As we reached the peak of the hill, I could see a huge crowd circle around something.

"Only if she agrees, back off!" someone growled at Chiron. My curiosity got the best of me and I moved closer to see what was going on. And that's when I saw what the big fuss was about.

"Percy?"

**Oooh cliffy! For all of you wondering about the car accident, some metal was twisted and hit him in his Achilles Spot. I'm not very good with car accident scenes, so I thought I'd just tell ya! And as for the honeymoon..didn't really think of writing that. I fail I know :( Sorry! Just picture it the way you wanted the honeymoon to be :) Please Review! Thanks! :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11-Annabeth**

I couldn't believe it, standing before me was Hades with a death grip on Percy's arm. No pun intended. Percy's gaze interlocked with mine, and we were in a trance until Hades interrupted.

"Its about time you got here. Anyways, since your hubby was takin' from you in such a cruel manner," he paused. His eyes took a thoughtful demeanor, and one finger was resting on his chin. I nodded and made a hand gesture, signaling for him to go on.

"Well he did get me noticed by my brothers, so I believe I will make a deal with you. If you agree to build a few statues of me on Olympus, I will give you Percy," he offered. I quickly agreed, eager to have Percy back in my life.

"Good choice," he smirked. Everyone closed their eyes as Hades revealed his true form, he then disappeared to the Underworld leaving Percy here with us. I ran to my husband, wrapping my arms around his neck as I held him as close to my body as I could.

"Annabeth," he whispered, relief coloring his tone. Tears of joy were flooding down my cheeks, I was too afraid to loosen my grip on him for fear that he might slip away.

"I'm sorry about your shirt," I apologized. He, along with the crowd that still remained around Percy, laughed.

"I love you," we stated at the same time. I couldn't help but laugh at the relief it sent me, being able to actually say it to his face instead of his headstone. His hands caressed my face as his thumbs wiped away my tears, he smiled and kissed me.

No matter what life throws at us, me and Percy always manage to find our way back to each other.

**Last chapter :( Man I hate those! No Oceanus :) Which is good because I can't stand that guy. Wow ninjaballerina, you're really good. That's how I had it planned in my mind and when I read your review I was like wow! Haha, great minds think alike :) Please review! Thanks! :)**


End file.
